I like you, I love you
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "Si vuelvo a desaparecer, ¿vendrías a buscarme, Natsu?" Iría por ella si pudiera, daría todo lo que tenía por poder ir por ella.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Te... #04 Te extraño. [Minutitos] También va para 10pairings

**Personajes/parejas:** Natsu/Lisanna, Natsu!centric.

**Extensión: **1111 palabras.

**Notas:** Probablemente tenga algo de OoC porque es mi primer NaLi y porque no soy buena escribiendo a Natsu por alguien que no sea Sting (?). Ubicado mucho antes del comienzo de la serie, en la hipotética primera muerte de Lisanna.

**.**

* * *

**I like you, I love you.**

Cada vez que Lisanna le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, si se sentía bien, cómo se encontraba, Natsu sentía su pulso acelerarse. Cada vez que lo miraba con sus ojos azules –de un azul infinito– y le sonreía con esa dulzura tan característica de ella, Natsu sentía que su corazón saltaba. Era un niño, por lo que no entendía del todo el motivo de esas reacciones –después de todo además era un niño tonto– pero con Lisanna se sentía y actuaba diferente a como lo haría con cualquiera.

Peleaba con Gray, nunca sería capaz de golpear a Lisanna; se bañaba con Erza, de llegar a bañarse con Lisanna moriría de vergüenza; discutía con mucha gente en el gremio, pero odiaba discutir con Lisanna, porque además del hecho de perder siempre ante los argumentos de esta prefería conversar y oír su risa a iniciar una discusión.

Con Lisanna todo era distinto.

Luego llegaba Gildarts y le preguntaba que tal le iba con ella, Natsu siempre le respondía con otra pregunta, cuestionando a qué venía eso.

–¿No te vas a casar con ella? –recibía como respuesta.

Y entonces su rostro se volvía escarlata.

"Oye Natsu, cuando crezcamos, ¿puedo ser tu esposa?"

Él y Lisanna, el papá y la mamá, esposo y esposa.

No, Mirajane lo mataría antes de que llegase a cumplir ese sueño.

–¿Sueño? –preguntaba Gildarts con gracia, logrando que su rostro pasase a ser un tomate gigante–, entonces sí te gusta.

El corazón de Natsu parecía querer salir de su pecho ante esas palabras, bombeando sangre a su cuerpo como un loco, y una innecesaria y exagerada cantidad a sus mejillas, todo a causa de la palabra "gustar".

Era un idiota, una niño idiota, por aquel entonces, y por eso la idea de "gustar" sonaba demasiado rara en su mente.

Ya no eran niños, lo dejaron de ser hace tiempo –Natsu no del todo–, ya eran jóvenes, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Las acampadas, las sonrisas, las miradas ya no significan lo mismo para Natsu, ya no. Ese "gustar" tampoco, y ya no sonaba tan raro y ajeno en su mente.

Sí, le gustaba Lisanna, dentro de todo lo que a un idiota inmaduro como él podía gustarle alguien. Le gustaba oírla reír, ver su sonrisa, su presencia llenando de energía el gremio, incluso le gustaba cuando se burlaba de él.

–Quién lo diría, el verte a ti tan enamorado –comentaba Gildarts.

Natsu no podía evitar preguntarse, mientras contemplaba a Lisanna ayudar a sus hermanos, cuando pasaron de "gustar" a "querer".

¿Quería a Lisanna?

"Tú eres el papá y yo soy la mamá, somos una familia".

Una familia, debía admitir que a veces la idea de en verdad casarse con Lisanna sonaba agradable. Tras pensar eso su rostro hervía y acababa desmayado.

Era inútil, él era un idiota para esas cosas y siempre lo sería. Casarse sonaba más aterrador que agradable, porque era un idiota.

Lisanna volteaba –siempre radiante– y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

El corazón de Natsu daba una voltereta y una patada mortal hacia atrás.

–¿Pasa algo?

Y el Dragneel moría lentamente pensando en que respuesta dar, en que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

–Sí, bueno... –Se rascaba la cabeza, nervioso, y acababa sin tener que contestar.

–Te gusta –decía Happy, salvándolo de una respuesta inexistente y molestándolo a la vez.

–¡Cállate!

Lisanna reía, y Natsu estaba seguro de que en lugar de mariposas debía tener dragones en su estomago.

Eran una familia, el papá, la mamá y el hijo.

Una familia. Y el padre debe proteger a su familia.

"Si vuelvo a desaparecer, ¿vendrías a buscarme, Natsu?"

Exactamente a donde debía ir a buscarla, a que lugar debía ir para encontrarla, traerla de regreso.

Sentado a la entrada de la catedral, oyendo los lamentos de los que habían asistido al funeral, se preguntaba donde podría hallarla.

Con el rostro enterrado en sus rodillas, se preguntaba por qué no la protegió. Debió, para algo era el padre, para algo se lo prometió.

¿Qué se supone hacía? No podía ir y traerla de la muerte, no tenía esa habilidad, ni él ni nadie –nunca había deseado tanto encontrar a alguien que pudiera lo que él no, que la pudiera regresar–.

"Si vuelvo a desaparecer, ¿vendrías por mí, Natsu?"

Sí, iría por ella si pudiera, daría todo lo que tenía por poder ir por ella.

"¿Me buscarías?"

Soltó un lamento, acallado por el sonido de la lluvia que cubría Magnolia, mientras enterraba más su cabeza para que no le doliese tanto.

Había una manera en que dejase de doler, ¿la había?

"Todos moriremos algún día".

–Tú no Lisanna, tú no.

La quería de vuelta, la necesitaba de vuelta, pero aquello era imposible.

Natsu había crecido, no del todo. Una parte de él seguía siendo un niño idiota, pero aún con esa parte entendía que Lisanna no le gustaba, ya no, ni siquiera la quería. La amaba.

Sentado a la entrada de la catedral recordaba las acampadas, las sonrisas, los momentos compartidos, y la proposición.

"Cuando crezcamos, ¿puedo ser tu esposa?"

Ya habían crecido, pero eso nunca iba a suceder.

Porque Lisanna estaba muerta, había desaparecido para siempre de su vida y nunca volvería.

"¿Volverías por mí, Natsu?"

Era ella la que debía volver.

–Vuelve Lisanna, vuelve y no te vayas nunca más.

Nunca los días pasaron tan lento, nunca antes le pesó tanto levantarse cada mañana y avanzar. El ambiente de luto reinante en el gremio no ayudaba, el recuerdo constante de que alguien faltaba ahí empeoraba todo. A Natsu nunca antes le había dolido tanto el pecho, nunca antes había tenido tan pocas esperanzas.

Siempre perseverante, siempre listo para levantarse de nuevo.

¿Para qué? ¿Qué esperanzas? Lisanna había muerto y nunca volvería, no importaba qué.

Se sentó con calma en el lugar de siempre, donde habían cuidado el huevo de Happy, donde pasaron cientos de tardes juntos. El atardecer era lindo, para todos menos para Natsu.

Le faltaba algo, y ese algo lo convertía en un espectáculo doloroso que le recordaba que una parte de sí había muerto.

–Estoy de vuelta –dijo a la nada, esperando una bienvenida que nunca más escucharía.

Al atardecer le faltaba algo, le faltaba una persona a su lado.

Dolía, y dolería siempre. Pero debía acostumbrarse y continuar, así fuera sin ella.

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar antes de que el astro terminara de ocultarse.

"Somos una familia, el papá, la mamá y el hijo".

Ella ya no estaba, así que debía cuidar a Happy solo, como haría un padre.

"Si vuelvo a desaparecer, ¿vendrías a buscarme, Natsu?"

–Si pudiera ir al cielo, iría por ti.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
